Hybrid aircraft are currently under development that combine advantages of an aerodynamic shape with the cargo capacity, simplicity, and low operating costs of lighter-than-air vehicles. Uses for such vehicles include cargo transport, telecommunications platforms, surveillance, emergency response, advertising platforms, and tourism, among others.
Lighter-than-air vehicles are typically slow and difficult to maneuver. Yet, it is desirable to develop a hybrid aircraft capable of take off and landing in a minimum amount of space. It is also desirable to have maneuvering capability at low speeds, where aero surfaces are ineffective and to position the aircraft for loading and unloading. Additionally, maneuvering capability can be used to accurately navigate the aircraft along a desired course in windy conditions, as well as to help avoid obstacles and hazards during operation.